Caged
by baby-kitsune9
Summary: this is a BM prison type story.They were imprisoned on false charges, yet decided to serve their time so that they couldn't be punished again when they found the one who had them locked away.things were going great, until they got a new cell mate
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone!

Here is my new Biker Mice story Caged.

I just wanted to say a little something before I let you go on to read it.

First of all, flamers will _not_ be tolerated.

If you have something to say to me about how I write my fanfic, then you should keep a civil tone with me.

Secondly of all this is a 'prison' type story and will have some details based on reality, but it is a_ fiction_ story.

And I would_ love_ any comments or criticisms that can help me write the story better.

Enjoy.

(*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

He looked out across the fenced in yard and lifted the hundred and fifty pound weight grasped tightly in his hand as he watched the faint outline of the cars passing well over a mile away.

He brought the weight up against his chest and made a grunting sound as he mentally counted how many times he had repeated the action already as sweat ran down his face and neck. Causing his tawny colored fur to stick to the skin of his neck, chest, nape and lower back, soaking through his dark blue wife beater as he lowered the weight.

He was at six hundred and ninety four.

A new record for him. But not that impressive considering that he could go for days like this. Running on nothing but restless energy. He loosened his hold on the weight and dropped it onto the concrete covered ground with a loud 'thwack' that drew the attention of everyone in the yard.

He sighed and straitened his spine completely and stretched his arms up over his head to work out some of the kinks in his shoulders and noted that some of the other kids had moved back away from him as if they expected him to pick up a table and throw it at them like he had the first day he had come to this place.

But in his defense, he'd been rather young (sixteen yrs old) _angry_ and stupid at the time.

He wasn't as young (he was eighteen now), or nearly as stupid. He was still angry, but the feeling had boiled down to a slightly simmering rage. But that was neither here nor there since it no longer held much influence over his life.

He dropped his arms and looked around the yard and located his bros sitting on the ground several feet away smoking and shook his head. He really needed to do something about those two's habit before they ended up killing themselves with lung cancer...

Wait.

Could their species even get lung cancer? He wondered idly before shaking his head a little bit again and started walking towards them as he used his arm to wipe the sweat from his eyes and the under side of his chin. His bros noticed that he was coming, it was sort of hard not to notice him since he stood at six foot eight in height and carried close to two hundred and forty pounds of pure muscle on him.

They took one last drag of their smokes then crushed them out on the ground as he closed the last little bit of distance between them and dropped down to the ground in a fluid, graceful motion and neatly folded his long legs indian style.

"I'm done working out if one of you wants to go next." He said in a reserved manner that made him seem colder than he actually was. His bros looked at him and quickly played a round of rock, paper, scissors- His older bro, Modo, won the round and happily rubbed his hands together before jumping to his feet and running off to do his work out.

Leaving him and his younger bro, Vinny, alone to talk for a bit. "I heard a funny rumor this morning-" Vinny said after a moment or so of awkward silence. He looked at his younger bro a questioning expression on his face and Vinny smiled at him, knowing that he had his undivided attention as he continued to speak. "We're going to have a crop of new inmates coming in today."

He was quiet for a second as he mulled over what his bro had just said. New inmates meant a brawl or two since the newbies always had trouble adjusting to the fact that they had_ little_ to_ no_ power here. So it was nessicary to beat many of them down to teach them their place. Other wise some of the weaker kids in the facility would be forced into prostitution, and initiated into gangs against their will.

Some of them might even be killed by some asshole out to prove that he was tough or something.

He made a humming sound and turned his head to look towards the highway again, searching for any signs of the bus. "When will they be here?"

"Probably around an hour or so from now."

"Lunch time." He said in amusement as he thought about why the bus would be showing up while everyone was eating. He had to hand it to the guards, they certainly knew how to cut down on the fighting. After all, it would be difficult for the newbies to pick a fight if they weren't around anyone right away. And everyone else would be too distracted by their lunch that they wouldn't even notice the new guys.


	2. Chapter 2

The lunch room was packed when the doors opened and a group of kids in cuffs and chains was herded into the room, drawing the eyes of every person in there. The three kings of the facility included. "I wonder what the guards are doing." Modo said absent mindedly as he took a bite of the ham, cheese, tomato, lettuce, and onion sandwich.

"It looks like their parading those kids around in front of us for fun." Vinny said as he tore his sandwich in half and took a bite out of one half while one of the guards separated a kid with mid back length dark hair, from the group and started to walk towards their table with the kid in tow.

"Heads up boys, it looks like the man want to chat."

Modo made a humming sound and swallowed his food before he said. "And he's bringing a little friend..."

The three lapsed into silence as the guard stopped by their table and looked them over. "Are you three the kings?"

"Who wants to know?" Vinny asked as they looked at the guard, then at the kid standing behind him.

"My name isn't important brat-" The guard said in an almost affectionate manner. Taking Vinny aback a little bit as he grasped the cuffed wrist of the kid and pulled him forward a little bit and said. "I've heard that you guys are decent fella's- Would you mind if the kid and I sit with you?"

The three exchanged a look before Modo grabbed his tray and scooted over so that the two would have room to sit down. The guard motioned for the kid to sit down on the edge of the bench then took the spot next to Modo and said in a hushed tone. "I'll get to the point gentlemen. I've heard that your a far cry from the hardened criminals kept here and while I'm not totally sure why your here, I can't help but feel thankful because it will mean that the kid here-"

He reached out and put a hand on the boy's shoulder and squeezed it a little bit. The motion striking the three bro's as a mite odd, but they didn't comment on it as the man kept talking. "Will have someone to look out for him since he's a little bit scrawnier than your used to seeing. And I thought that he'd get hurt if he was placed with anyone else so as his former handler, I've requested that he be placed in your cell. I figured that you guys might actually take care of him if any of the stories I've heard about you are true." The guard said as he un clipped his key ring and unlocked the cuffs around the kid's wrists.

The boy kept his head bowed as the three bros looked him over. He really was a very scrawny, _delicate_ looking kid as far as build went. They couldn't see much of his face due to the fact that his head was bowed so they had no idea what his face looked like.

The guard was quiet for a minute or so, apparently wanting to give them a little time to look the kid over before he said. "His nickname is Honey."

The bro's blinked and looked at him with horrified expressions on their faces. "Please tell us that your joking."

"Afraid not. Some dumbass took one look at his face at the facility he came from and started to call him Honey. Effectively making him a target for every bastard and sexual deviant in the place." The three cringed in horror.

"And that's why you want us to look after him..."

"Basically."

"Ah. I see. Bro's?" Vinny asked curiously.

"I don't mind."

"Neither do I." Modo said as he propped his elbow up on the table and settled his chin in his hand and smiled. The guard patted the boy on the back and then got up and left after tipping his hat to them.

They sat there in silence for several minutes at first. Unsure of what to say to the newbie when Vinny finally sighed and said. "Okay, hi, I'm Vinny and these are my bro's Modo-" He pointed to the gray furred guy sitting next to the kid then reached out and put his hand on the tawny furred guy's shoulder and said. "And this is Throttle. Nice to meet you Honey."


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry that it's taking so long to post what few chapters that I've written. But I have a good explanation.

My birthday is in two days.

I've got a new kitten.

My other cats have turned into vengeful howler monkeys.

And they are all driving me _crazy!_

Anyways...enjoy.

(************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

'Honey' as it turned out seemed to be _painfully_ shy around strange people.

The boy didn't really speak once Vinny was done with the introductions, he just nodded his head a little bit in acknowledgment of Vinny's words. After that, they all lapsed into an awkward silence until the guard came back carrying a tray and set it down in front of Honey, causing the kid to jump and sort of hunch his slender shoulders a little bit in an effort to kind of cave in on himself.

It was something that the three bros had seen often enough in bully victims and abuse victims. Which made them wonder which category Honey fell under. Had he been badly bullied? His name sort of suggested that he might have.

Or had he been abused by someone? If he had been abused then it was understandable that he seemed to hate having attention drawn to himself by other people. The guard moved away from the kid and got a funny look on his face, his expression almost pained as he said, "Eat something kid. Your far too thin." Then turned and walked away without another word. Leaving the four alone again.

Modo exchanged looks with his bros then glanced over at Honey, a curious look on his face as the kid quietly pushed his food away. Throttle automatically pushed the tray back towards the boy and said in a gruff tone. "Eat up."

Honey lifted his head a little bit and they all saw a small sliver of_ beautiful_ electric turquoise partially hidden underneath the boy's long dark hair. Honey stared at them for a second then lowered his head again and picked up one of the mayo packets that was laying in the corner of the tray and unwrapped the sandwich on his plate and started to fix it the way that he liked pausing from time to time to peek at them from under his bangs.

Giving them the impression that their staring was making him feel uncomfortable. They took the hint and started busying themselves with idle conversation while they finished up their food then sat back and waited for Honey to finish.

The kid barely ate half of his food before he stopped and seemed to be done, making the three wonder if their new friend had an eating disorder of some kind. They might have asked, but for the time being it was time for them to go back to their room.

(************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

She looked around the room that she would be sharing with her cell mates, curiously. The cell was nothing like what she thought it would be.

There was two sets of bunk beds attached to the walls, there was a book shelf with four shelves, attached to the wall littered with thick poetry books, war books, history exct... There was a little closet like room against the far side of the cell that looked suspiciously like a mini bathroom.

She peeked inside for a second and jumped a little bit when the door closed behind her cell mates. She looked over at the three standing just in the door way staring at her and tried to suppress the urge to shiver.

Her cousin, Marick had told her when she had agreed to get herself locked up on false charges, that the three young men in the room with her would be her best chance at finding out what had happened to her older brother three years ago.

He'd also told her to tread carefully around them. That they were shrewd young men and would catch onto some of her more obvious secrets easily. He'd told her to keep her gender a secret and to try not to _speak_ or show her _face_ to anyone unless it was necessary.

He'd mentioned that he was fairly sure that the three guys would protect her no matter what might happen, but he had wanted her to be aware that they were dangerous too in their own right and that she should be wary of them. And she was.

She was _very_ wary of them.

They were each almost seven feet tall, and their bodies carried more muscle than she had ever seen before. And while they seemed like pretty nice guys so far that could be an act. They could just be waiting for her to say or do something simply so that they could beat the hell out of her.

The tawny colored guy moved first, stepping away from the other two and moving just a little bit closer to her. She looked around in alarm and wondered if she could get past him quickly enough to crawl under the bottom bunk, but as soon as that thought crossed her mind she became aware of just how stupid it would be to get herself trapped there.

The guy must have sensed her fear, because he stopped just with in arms reach of her and tilted his head to the side a little bit and said, "If your scared go ahead and hide under the bed. We won't take it personally."

She blinked her eyes, feeling more than a little surprised by his soft almost soothing tone and tipped her head back a little bit to look up at him, her bangs slipping back from her face a little bit before she quickly lowered her head and shook it violently. She wasn't a coward and she wasn't going to hide.

No matter how much she might want too.

He smiled down at her and reached out and before she could react his hands were on either side of her face, framing it in his hands and forced her head back so that he could see her face and blinked at her in shock before saying, "Holy shit, kid. It's no wonder your so freaked-" Behind him his two friends moved closer to them so that they could see her face too.

The white furred one let out a low whistle and the gray furred one stared at her in shock. "Well, it's safe to say that we know _why_ you were nicknamed Honey." Modo finally said in wary amusement.

"Jesus man, you look like a frigging girl super model." Vinny said in disbelief as Throttle released her and dropped his hands to his sides and sighed.

"Okay, Honey here is what's going to happen. Since your going to be staying in here with us; we're going to need to know some stuff. Nothing too embarrassing, just the basic information just in case you get hurt or something. First of all, we need to know your age and weight. Secondly, if you have any medical conditions then it's best to tell us so that we aren't terribly surprised. Third of all, we need to know your blood type and if you have any allergies. And I'm not just talking about hay fever. We need to know if your allergic to medicines too-"

She opened her mouth to ask why they would need to know those things when it hit her, that by knowing those things they would be increasing her chances of getting proper medical treatment if anything happened to her, and promptly shut her mouth and thought for a second.

She was seventeen. Almost eighteen. But because of her height and her build she wouldn't be able to pass herself off as a seventeen year old boy. So she would have to lie about her age and tell them that she was fourteen.

Which wouldn't cause much problems since she could easily pass for a fourteen year old boy despite her feminine features. "Seizures..." She said after a second or so, her smokey husky voice sounding a little strained even to her own ears as she continued to speak. "I just turned fourteen. I weigh about one hundred and six. Blood type, AB positive. Allergies are rag weed and cats. No allergies beyond that."

Throttle looked at her for a second then nodded his head then asked, "How bad are your seizures? We aren't going to have to worry about you biting your tongue or anything like that are we?"

"N-No. Nothing like that. I just get confused and I lose things, normally. I think the worst one I've ever had lasted four minutes and I ended up getting sick then passing out." The three stayed quiet for a second or so before one of them said.

"Alright Honey, you can have one of the bottom bunks to sleep in."


	4. Chapter 4

Ah. It's been a while-

And I've been so busy trying to write newer and cooler stories that I sometimes lose track of my own work.

Now on to the next chapter of Caged!

(**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

A whole seven days after Honey's arrival to their cell the three decided to try and teach the kid some basic self defense moves during their time out in the yard. And while Honey seemed to be a pretty quick study, the kid was a total light weight and after three lessons wound up with more bruises and scrapes than Throttle, Modo and Vinny had intended.

Seriously every time they told the kid to try and practice using one of them- He got thrown, body slammed, and nearly had his leg broken. It wasn't his fault. But at the same time it wasn't exactly their fault either. They had been in and out of the system for years before ending up in the detention center and while they normally wouldn't hurt anyone unless provoked, instinct was a difficult thing to suppress.

A damn _difficult_ thing.

So after those three painful and embarrassing lessons, the three decided on a different and less painful route to help the boy. Modo had turned the kid into a pet project of sorts and was trying to get him beefed up by having him do various excersises and lifting weights.

"Come on Honey, just fifty more sets then we can upgrade you to thirty pound weights." Modo encouraged the boy as he struggled to life the twenty pound weights over his head _without_ cracking his head open while Throttle and Vinny observed the two from a short distance.

"Honey is a mite more weak than I thought he'd be for a fourteen year old boy." Vinny said as he studied the exhausted boy's slender form.

Throttle made a humming sound and tensed a little bit when Honey lost his grip on one end of the weight and made a loud, startled yelping sound as the thing slipped from his other hand and nearly knocked his head off. Luckily Modo managed to stop it from hitting him by quickly reaching out and pushing the kid down in a lightning quick move. Sparing the kid potentially fatal injury.

Modo sighed and made a frustrated sound then reached down and grasped Honey's slender upper arm and gently pulled the kid to his feet and started to look him over as Throttle and Vinny got up and went over to the two to look the boy over for injuries. "Are you okay Honey?" Modo asked as he set his hands on the boy's slender shoulders.

The boy patted himself down and rasped, "I think my life just flashed before my eyes..."

"Oh? How was it?"

"Not well. It was much too short." Honey rasped in a half hearted attempt at humor as Throttle and Vinny came running over. Vinny grabbed her by the shoulders and sort of pulled her from Modo's grasp and ran his fingers through her hair, pushing the long dark strands away from her face then patted down her arms and legs in a slightly uncomfortable manner that made her want to squirm. But she stayed still and let him finish knowing that if she didn't the three would fuss over her endlessly.

A fact that she had figured out on her first day in the detention center when she had been tripped by someone while standing in line for dinner and fell and hit her head on the concrete floor.

The three had instantly sprung into action the second she had hit and one of them had taken care of the guy that had tripped her (he was currently recovering in the infirmary from the beating he'd gotten from Vinny. Apparently the milky white colored guy was absolutely _viscious_ when defending someone.) Throttle had picked her up off fo the floor and checked her head for any wounds, fearing that she might start seizing while Modo stood by just in case and waited for one of their keeps to give them the green light so that they could take her to the infirmary.

Once there Modo volunteered to stay with her. Missing his meal, but that hadn't seemed to bother the big guy any since he was too busy worrying about her. After that she had started being more careful about where she stepped and who was around her, knowing that if anyone found out that she was a girl, she'd be in big trouble and she wasn't sure if her three caretakers would be able to protect her.

Throttle finished looking her over and sighed in relief and ruffled her downy soft hair affectionately. "God kid, I think you must have taken ten years off of my life a second ago."

"Sorry." Honey said softly, meaning it. She really hadn't meant to scare them.

Throttle made a humming sound and dropped his hand from her head and looked at Modo who looked thouroughly disappointed and Honey wondered if he was secretly planning to beat her for not being able to complete the exercises that he had assigned her. "I-I'm sorry Modo. I didn't mean to drop the weight like that-" She said in an anxious tone that seemed to snap the older man out of his thoughts, drawing his dark gaze to her face.

"Don't apologize Honey. I know that you didn't mean to drop it." Modo said gently before sighing. It looked like they would have to stop trying to beef the kid up until he could lift more than twenty pounds. Which mean that they would have to build up both the kids strength _and_ stamina-slowly.

"B-But I can try again Modo. Really it isn't a big deal-" Honey said as she started to reach down and pick up the weight when she felt Modo and Throttle's hands on both of her arms, right above her elbows, pulling her back upright.

"I think that's enough weights kid. No sense in tempting fate any further." Throttle said as Honey turned to look at him, his dark hair parting slightly, giving Throttle a descent view of the boy's face. He could see several emotions cross Honey's face, and none of them were very flattering. Fear, anxiousness, worry-

Just what did the boy think they were going to do to him? Sure Modo might be a mite upset that he couldn't seem to lift much weight, but if he wasn't able to lift the damn things; then he couldn't lift them. Modo would get over the disappointment.

It was just that they didn't want the kid to get hurt.

Deciding to try and get Honey's mind off of his little failure, Throttle broke away form them and walked over to a group of guys and nicely asked them if they would mind giving up their spare basket ball so that he could coax Honey and Modo and Vinny to play a nice friendly game of hoops.


	5. Chapter 5

Later that day-

Throttle, Vinny, and Modo sat down at the cafeteria table to wait on Honey while they looked over their food portions today. "Vegetable soup, grilled cheese sandwiches...crackers, milk and juice." Vinny said in a slightly disgusted tone.

"It could be worse." Modo said in a bemused tone as Honey walked up and set his tray down and sat down next to him. Modo glanced over at the kid and watched him carefully arrange his food and drinks in front of him before picking up his grilled cheese sandwiches and took a small bite from one corner.

"Honey, are you obsesive compulsive or something?" Vinny asked as the kid looked at him from under his long bangs. Honey stopped chewing and frowned a little bit before swallowing and saying.

"No. I'm just particular about how I do certain things."

"Isn't that the very definition of obsesive compulsive?" Throttle asked in an amused tone as he took a big bite of his sandwich.

"Dunno. It's not a compulsion with me. Just a habit. Sort of like chewing my finger nails when I'm upset. I just have to do certain things a certain way." Honey said as he took another small bite of the sandwich in his hands. Vinny made a humming sound and lapsed into silence as he ate his food.

The three finished eating in record time and sat back and made some small talk while Honey finished eating. Once the kid was done Modo grabbed his tray and put it over his own and stood up to take them to be cleaned. Leaving Honey with Throttle while Vinny followed close behind him with his and Throttle's trays in hand.

"Honey-" Throttle said the kid's nick name softly drawing the boy's eyes to him before he asked. "How are your bruises?"

"The ones from my self defense lessons?"

Throttle nodded and Honey shrugged his slender shoulders. "They're fine."

"Still sore?"

"A little bit. But that's to be expected." Honey said as he rubbed one of his wrists absent mindedly, a habit that the boy just couldn't seem to stop.

"Well, we get to shower next so maybe the hot water will help with the soreness-" Throttle said as a guard came walking up to the table and stopped next to Honey. Throttle tensed a little bit wondering what the guy wanted when he tapped the kid on his shoulder and said,

"You need to go to the infirmary and see the doctor." Throttle's eyes narrowed a little bit behind his shades as he reached out and grasped one of Honey's hands as the kid started to stand up. Effectively preventing him from leaving the table as the guard shifted his attention to him as Throttle asked in a suspiscious tone.

"Is there a reason why Honey needs to go to the infirmary?"

"The doc just wants to look the kid over and give him some medicine. Nothing more. He shouldn't be gone long unless the doc gets to talking." The guard said smoothly. A little too smoothly. Giving Throttle the sense that he had practiced saying the words before approaching them.

Honey squeezed his hand a little bit and he glanced at the boy and sighed. "If your not back in an hour-" Throttle let his voice trail off so that the guard would understand the full implications of his unsaid threat. He and his bro's weren't known as the three kings for nothing.

If Honey wasn't back in their sight in an hour perfectly unharmed, they'd rip the detention center apart with their bare hands and every guard in the place knew it. Honey gave him a half hearted smile. "One hour. I promise." Honey said softly as he tugged his hand free and waved before walking away with the guard.

Modo and Vinny walked up and gave Throttle a questioning look as he stood up and said. "If the kid isn't back with us in an hour. We give them hell." The two nodded their heads before Vinny asked.

"Where was he being taken?"

"The infirmary. The guard said that the doc wanted to look him over and give him some medicine..."

"For his seizures?" Modo asked curiously. Throttle shrugged his broad shoulders, not really knowing what to tell his bros. To his knowledge Honey had special permission to keep his medicine in their cell since none of them were substance abusers and weren't likely to risk the kid's health to become addicts. So he honestly had no idea what medicine the doc intended to give the boy.

But for some reason he couldn't quite explain, he was very worried.

(******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

"Are they treating you well Honey?" The guard asked as they walked down the long hall towards the east wing of the center where the infirmary was located. Honey peeked at him from under her bangs, making sure that he couldn't see her face well, and nodded her head.

She didn't want to answer him unless it was absolutely necessary. Her cell mates were no one's business but hers.

"I heard that their descent fella's..." The guard looked at her and smiled slyly. "They must be to have allowed a girl in their midst-" Honey stiffened and stopped walking and lifted her head and looked at him wide eyed as he smirked at her. "Then again, you are a pretty little thing. So maybe they have an ulterier motives. I'm Stan by the way. And you- You must be Honey Wilder."

Honey opened her mouth to ask him how he knew her name when it hit her, that this man must have had a hand in her brother's death. Or at the very least knew who did. Which meant that he had information about her that he had probably gotten from her brother himself before his death. That or he had been investigating her family.

The thought of him watching her family pissed her off as much as it sickened her.

"I don't think your brother did you justice when he spoke of you-" Stan said pleasantly, his voice sending chills down her spine. He reached out to try and touch her and Honey quickly took several steps back. He grinned at her. "Scared?" He asked the question almost mockingly and Honey had a sneaky suspicion that the bastard was one of those deviants that she had heard about in the news.

One of the people who drafted people in his work place and involved them in drug smuggling and prostitution. And now that she had his name and his face, he couldn't afford to let her go unscathed. That just wasn't how guys like him worked.


	6. Chapter 6

_One of the people who drafted people in his work place and involved them in drug smuggling and prostitution. And now that she had his name and his face, he couldn't afford to let her go unscathed. That just wasn't how guys like him worked. _

Honey felt an icy sliver of fear run down her spine and took a step back from Stan as he moved towards her. Her heart slammed against her ribs in alarm a second before her temper rose up and overwhelmed her fear, causing her to growl, "If anything happens to me, your going to have my cellmates out for your blood." Stan froze a few steps from her and she smirked evilly.

As cowardly as she knew hiding behind others was, she needed something to scare him. And since she was in no way intimidating or threatening, she had to rely on those who were.

Throttle, Vinny and Modo were the very defenition of intimidating, and threatening despite their laid back and easy going personalities. They protected those weaker than themselves with a single minded _viciousness_ that could put the most blood thirsty man or animal to _shame_.

Stan had apparently forgotten this until she had spoke up. "Did you forget Stan? Throttle gave me one hour to return. What do you think would happen if you hurt me and I didn't return?"

Stan snarled at her before taking a deep breath and regaining control of his temper and saying, "An hour is a long time kid. A _lot_ of things can happen. I could break your neck and make it look like another prisoner did it. Hell, I could even pimp you out _then_ kill you. No one would care-"

"Who are you trying to convince? Yourself? Me? You know as well as I do that they wouldn't leave my death or disappearance alone. My family would find a way to get a message to them. Then you and your asshole friends would be _fucked_." Honey said almost cheerfully before Stan lunged at her. She made a funny sound and side steped him but not well enough to completely escape his grasp.

He managed to grab her shirt sleeve and pulled her off balance causing her to stumble and fall against the wall, hitting her left shoulder against the stone hard enough to leave another bruise. She yelped and lashed out with her foot. Kicking Stan in the knee in an effort to get him to let her go before he managed to trap her. Unfortunately her struggles didn't free her.

They only served to anger Stan, who punched her in the stomach hard enough to force the air from her lungs and make her vision blur before going dark. Right before she lost consciousness she felt Stan's fingers bite into the skin of one of her arms and heard him growl.

"I wasn't planning to kill you just yet. So this will have to serve as a warning-" She felt a small pinch in the crook of her elbow and turned her head just enough to see a needle being pulled out of her arm before everything went totally black.

(*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Dan Johnson walked out of the cafeteria with a candy bar in hand. Lunch had sucked as usual.

So he had bought a candy bar from one of the vending machines in the back of the kitchen, where they were hidden from the prisoners to keep some of them from damaging the machines to get to the goodies inside. He tore off the top of the wrapping and was about to take a bite when he saw the most peculiar thing in the hall in front of him and sighed in irritation and stuffed the candy bar into his shirt pocket and closed the distance between himself and what had caught his attention.

There was someone laying on the floor with a guard-the guy he recalled being named Stan-checking the pulse of the person laying on the floor before looking up and noticing him. Dan saw the breifest flicker of panic on the man's face before he jumped to his feet and practically yelled, "Help! I think this kid took something!"

Dan sprinted the rest of the way and dropped down to his knees next to the body and carefully reached out to check for a pulse before turning the body over and making a hissing sound as his breath left his lungs.

Holy shit, it was Honey.

The man beside him was babbling almost hysterically in his ear, annoying Dan as he looked the girl that he had grown up thinking of as a little sister, over for a second before noticing her right sleeve was jerked up above her elbow and there was a tiny pin prick of scarlet on the inside of her elbow. He looked around for what could have made the little mark, knowing instinctively that it was a needle mark.

Yet found no signs of a needle laying anywhere on the floor next to her, he slipped an arm under her shoulders and lifted her up a little bit to check under her and reached out absent mindedly reached out and grabbed the babbling man next to him by the front of his shirt and _growled, "What. Happened. Here?" _

"I-I d-d-don't k-k-know!"

"This mark on her arm is a needle treck."

"S-S-She had a s-s-stolen n-needle on h-her!" Stan stuttered pitifully while silently cursing himself for not leaving the needle someplace in plain sight so that he could make it look like the girl had tried to kill herself. But if he had, he would have run the risk of having his finger prints found on the needle. Besides, if he could convince enough people that the girl was unstable and a suicide risk then she'd be seperated from the three bastards protecting her.

Then he could take his time doing whatever he wanted with her.

Dan gave the man a calcultaing look. The man was lying. He knew it, but couldn't call him on his lie. So instead he made a mental note to have the man investigated and slowly forced his hand to release the front of the man's shirt so that he could gather up Honey's limp body in his arms and said, "I'm taking her to the infirmary."

_And you better pray that she survives whatever you have done. Or there will be hell to pay_. Dan thought darkly as he got to his feet and adjusted his grip on Honey and started running. He needed to get her to his dad and see if he could help her since he had no idea what had been in the needle.

(*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Throttle stepped out of the shower and grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his hips and made his way over the locker that he had been assigned and sat down on the bench and ran his fingers through his wet hair, pushing it back from his face as Vinny and Modo wondered over and sat down next to him.

"How long do you think it's been?" Vinny asked in a concerned tone as Modo reached out and opened his locker and pulled out the little wrist watch that had been given to him by Throttle on the birthday before they had been put in the detention center and looked at it.

"It's been about thirty minutes." He said before tapping the watch face with his finger tip and putting it up to his ear just to make sure that it was really working. Throttle ran his fingers through his hair again, this time in frustration.

Just thirty minutes. God it felt like it had already been an hour. He was so tense that he was ready to go look for Honey right this very moment. He sighed and reached out and opened his locker and grabbed his pants and stood up when Modo asked. "Bro are you okay? You look upset."

Throttle looked at his bros and nodded his head and said that he was fine despite the fact that he had the distinct feeling that something was terribly wrong.


	7. Chapter 7

Dr. Andrew Johnson looked at his watch and frowned. He had expected Honey to be in his office by now since he needed to look her over and talk a little bit about any information that they may have found about her brother's death. But so far she wasn't in his office at the appointed time like she was supposed to be. It was worrying since she was usually on time.

He stood up and started for the door when he heard his second son's voice outside of the infirmary. "Dad! Open the door!" Frowning he walked the remaining distance to the door and opened it just in time to almost be mowed down by Dan as he came running into his office carrying someone.

"Dan! What the hell-" Andrew started to demand to know what the hell had gotten into his second son when he got a good look at the small still figure in his son's arms and paled. "Dear god in heaven... Is that Honey?"

"Yes it's her. Now if you'll get your head out of your ass and look her over we can figure out if we need to send her to the hospital or not!" Dan snapped at him, his tone panicked. Andrew mentally shook himself and walked over to his soon and took the girl from him and headed for the back of the office where the beds were while firing questions at his son.

"What happened?"

"Dunno. Near as I could tell, someone shot her up with something and then disappeared with the needle."

"Of course..." Andrew muttered under his breath as he set Honey down on one of the narrow little beds and started to systematically check her for any signs of respitory distress and heart failure and was just a little bit relieved to know that she wasn't suffering from either one.

She was however suffering from insulin shock. Which was fairly easy to treat and after a few minutes or so he had an IV of sugar water and some other stuff going and told Dan to go get his brothers and then handed Dan a walky talky and told him to stop by Honey's cell first to tell her cell mates that she had had an little accident and would be returned to them a little later on once he was sure that she'd be fine.

Dan nodded his head and looked at Honey, a pained look crossing his face and his father reached out and put his hand on his shoulder and told him that she'd be fine. She'd be awake in a little while. Dan nodded and took off out of his dad's office like a shot to do what his father told him to do.

(***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Throttle stared at Modo's watch and chewed his bottom lip as he mentally counted down. There was still another ten seconds. His eyes flickered from the watch to the door of their cell, his tail twitching rapidly in irritation and anxiousness.

Where was he? Where was Honey? Throttle wondered as he looked back at the watch in his hand. Five seconds left.

Modo and Vinny got up off of their bunks and made their way to the door and stood on either side of it waiting. Both of them were now as tense and anxious and worried as he was. Two seconds...

Throttle stood up and sighed. Time was up. _Damn_. "Alright guys, times up. Lets go find Honey-" Throttle said as he pocketed Modo's watch for the time being and started for the door when it swung open.

All three of them looked at the open door way expectantly and were slightly disappointed when a tall man wearing a guard's uniform stepped in looking pale and shaken and out of breath. "S-Sorry t-to k-k-keep y-you w-w-waiting-"

"What happened?" Throttle asked automatically, knowing deep down in his heart that something had happened to their little friend other wise he'd be back already. The guy handed Vinny a walky talky that he unclipped from his belt and took a second to catch his breath before saying.

"Honey had a little accident-" The three young men stared at him for a heartbeat before trying to push him aside and leave the cell. The guard bristled slightly and grabbed Modo around the waist and tried to push him back into the cell but the damn man didn't budge. To Dan, trying to move the gray furred man was like trying to move a mountain.

"Hey! I'm not done explaining!" Dan yelped as he felt Modo grasp him by the scruff of the neck and start to set him aside when Throttle growled in a dangerously low tone.

"Then hurry up and finish explaining so we can go check on the kid."

"Look I can't tell you much but Honey had a bad seizure and fell down some steps-"

"Steps?" Vinny said stupidly as he tilted his head a little bit. Did this guy think they were morons or something? They knew that there were no steps on the way to or from the infirmary. He looked at Modo and noticed that the big guy's jaw was tightly clenched, a muscle ticking in his cheek as his tail twitched. Throttle looked like he was about to explode. Vinny wouldn't have surprised to see smoke coming out of his ears, he looked so pissed.

"Yeah steps. He-uh...hit his head and sort of lost consciousness-" Again Modo started to push the man back so that they could leave the cell and again, the man tried to stop them. "Dammit I know that you three are worried but Doc said that he was fine! He said that he'd be brought back to the cell in a little bit he just wants to make sure that Honey doesn't have any more really bad seizures!"

Modo stopped and looked back at Throttle, waiting for some sign from his bro on whether or not he should push the guy out of the way and let Vinny sit on him until he decided to be good and _stay the hell_ _out of their way_.


	8. Chapter 8

_"Doc Andrew has two hours to bring Honey to us before we come after the kid ourselves. And man, you do not want to try and get in our way if that happens-" Throttle said in a dark tone that sent a chill down Dan's spine as he paled a little bit and quickly nodded his head and backed out of the cell and slammed the door shut._

_They heard the clicking sound of the lock sliding into place and looked back at Throttle who had the most blood chillingly frightening look on his face._

_All hell was about to break loose in the detention center. Vinny and Modo could feel it in the marrow of their bones. _

_(*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)_

Mathew and Jim Johnson stared down at their adoptive sister with dark looks on their faces. "So what happened?" Mathew asked curiously as he absent mindedly reached out and brushed Honey's dark hair back away from her face.

"Someone shot her full of insulin and she went into shock." Andrew said as he looked over Honey's chart.

"Is she going to be okay?"

"Yes. Insulin shock is fairly easy to treat."

"Did this happen because she was found out by another prisoner?"

"Hardly-" Andrew said as he set the chart aside and walked over to Honey's bed and lifted up her shirt to show his son's the large discoloration shaped like a fist. "She was probably attacked by someone directly involved in her brother's death."

"But she's incogito." Jim said stupidly before Mathew slapped him in the back of the head and growled at him.

"Dumbass, use your head. What dad means is that someone must have anticipated that Honey's family would want to investigate her brother's death and has been watching them."

"Oh. Right. So what do we do now?" Jim asked as he rubbed the back of his head.

"We should remove Honey from this place since she's directly in harms way. But she'd fight us-" Andrew started to say when Mathew said,

"And don't forget the guys who've been her cell mates for the past week or so. From what Dan told me they're very protective of her. They'd probably rip the detention center apart looking for her if we tried to remove her from here."

"Yes. There is that too. On one hand it's good that she has those three worrying about her. In fact the _fear_ of those three inspire in others may be the only reason she hasn't been pimped out by a crooked guard or two and shot up with heroin." Andrew said sagely as he pulled Honey's shirt back down over her stomach, covering the nasty bruise marring her skin then checked her IV.

It wouldn't be much longer until the IV ran out and he'd have to send her back to her cell.

"Dad, what do we do?" Mathew asked in a concerned tone as he brushed Honey's dark hair back from her face again. Her color was a little better now and her IV was almost gone. Another twenty minutes or so and he and Jim would have to take her back to her cell.

"There isn't much that we can do right now aside from watch her a bit more closely..."

"Why don't we bring her cell mates into the investigation?" Jim asked curiously before his brother grabbed him by the front of his uniform shirt and snarled.

"Because they're criminals! For all we know they may be in some way involved-"

"I both agree and disagree with you there Mathew. It's true that we don't know much about them, and it might be for the best to keep them in the dark about who Honey is and why she's here for the time being. Yet at the same time I find it very hard to _totally_ believe that they would hurt her if they did find out. They are simply too watchful, too cautious in handling her. They try very hard not to let her come to harm."

Mathew made a funny sound in the back of his throat and let Jim go. His father had a point. The three prisoners were pretty protective of Honey, but at the same time after what had happened earlier- it was best to err on the side of caution.

Which meant that they would have to watch the four more closely to make sure that Honey didn't get hurt again.

Fifteen minutes later Honey's IV was done and Doc Andrew carefully slipped the needle from her arm and placed a band aid on her arm to hide the small red mark that the needle had left behind and rolled down her sleeve.

"Alright, before we send her back she needs to have a quick shower." Andrew said almost cheerfully. Mathew and Jim looked at their father in wide eyed horror/embarrassment.

He wasn't expecting them to help with giving Honey a bath was he? Cause there was a lot of stuff that they would do for the girl, but touching her while she was down, ill, unconscious _and_ naked was just asking for trouble.

And they wanted to avoid _that_ trouble like it was a bloody pleague. "Tell you what old man, why don't you take care of that. We'll wait outside where it's safe." Mathew said in a slightly nervous tone as he grabbed Jim and slowly backed away. They would have made it-

If their dad hadn't played on their weaknesses and mentioned how curious they must be to see how much Honey had grown since the last time they'd seen her. Then he started spouting nonsense about how her bust had grown an extra five inches and what not. Forcing Mathew to save himself and his brother by picking up a heavy book and smacking his father over the head with it repeatedly while growling at him for being a dirty old man.


	9. Chapter 9

Throttle pulled back the mattress of his bed and smirked evilly at all of the nice little toys he and his bros had confiscated since coming to the detention center. There were small hand made plastic guns, knives, shive's, rusted nails, a legnth of barb wire and chain...

He picked up one of the smaller knives in his little treasure trove and fingered the blade. This one was fairly easy to hide, the blade itself was no more than two inches of thin razor sharp metal. It wasn't exactly a lethal piece unless one aimed for someone's neck or eyes, but it could certainly do _some_ damage.

He was very fond of this blade. It was very nicely made and delicate enough for someone with _zero_ fighting ability to use in self defense. He'd been meaning to give the blade to Honey so that the kid would be better able to protect himself, but had been reluctant to after their attempt to teach the boy hand to hand. Honey was far too timid and kind hearted to attack someone with his hands.

And when they had explained various way to take someone down permanently the boy had looked positively green around the gills.

It had occurred to Throttle then that Honey simply wasn't the type to shed blood. Which was fine in it's own way. But when surrounded by people who had no qualms about shedding_ your_ blood; you learned fast that sometimes blood shed just couldn't be avoided.

Honey had yet to lean this important survival lesson, but Throttle feared that he'd figure it out soon enough. He slipped the small knife up one of his sleeves then picked up the length of barbed wire.

This little bad boy had been taken from a very troubled young man intent on killing a guard who he claimed had raped him over the course of a month. He had lain in wait for the man intending to use the barb wire to wrap around the mans neck and let the barbs _saw_ through the soft tissues of the man's throat, slowly slicing through his arteries and letting him die a very _slow_ and _painful_ death.

A fitting end for a rapist on a power trip.

But Throttle and his bros hadn't been able to just stand by and let the kid commit murder no matter what the guard had done to him. So they had taken his chance from him and then gone a step farther and stayed with him while he was examined by Doc Andrews and had seen to it that the guard in question served time in prison for his crimes.

"Vinny, if I let you have the barb wire will you try to keep casulties to a _minimum_?" Throttle asked in a serious tone as he held the wire out to the white furred man, yet refused to let Vinny take it from him until he swore that he'd be careful not to kill anyone with it. Then went on to add that he'd just maim some people with it and leave them to bleed. Then finished off his promise to Throttle with a softly muttered 'kill joy' as he took the wire from his bro and went back across the room to Honey's bed and sat down.

Modo stayed where he had been since the guard had come to their cell earlier to tell them about Honey's 'accident'. He stood next to the door with his back against the wall, his arms and ankles crossed in a relaxed manner that belied how obviously upset he was. Throttle and Vinny could tell he was upset by the way the muscle in his jaw ticked, his tail thrashed violently from side to side behind him, and he was fisting and unfisting his hands against his sleeves.

The time that Throttle had given Doc Andrews was almost up...again. And if Honey wasn't back by the time they expected him to be, there would be hell to pay. And the people running the detention center would pay it in _blood_.

Throttle was quietly going over which weapon to let Modo have when Modo made a hissing sound and moved back away from the door and growled, "Someone's coming."

Vinny quickly stood up and stuffed the barb wire into his pillow case then sat back down. Throttle dropped his mattress and flopped down on his bed and adopted a bored look as they heard the sound of two distinct foot falls outside followed by the click of the lock being unlocked. A second or so later the door swung open and a tall guard with light tan skin and hazle eyes stepped through the door carrying Honey bridal style in his arms.

Throttle sat up on his bed and stared at the boy wide eyed.

God he was so pale!

His face had taken on a chalky white color that nearly matched Vinny's fur. His long thick dark hair was damp and had obviously been washed, combed, and pulled back away from his face in a braid. His clothes were different too.

Meaning that the Doc must have taken the time to help the boy get cleaned up before sending him back. And the effort of getting cleaned up must have wiped Honey out completely since the boy was dead to the world.

"Where do I put him?" The guard asked curiously.

Throttle got up off of his bed and patted the mattress. "Here." As far as Throttle was concerned Honey would be sleeping in his bed from now on. The guard nodded his head and carried the boy over to Throttle's bunk and carefully laid him down then stepped back and said.

"Doc said that the kid will have to lay off any strenuous activity for the next few days. He also said he'd be by every chance he got to check on the kid. And if Honey needs anything, you can use the walky talky to contact the Doc personally." Throttle didn't say anything. He didn't even acknowledge the fact that the guard had spoken. He merely climbed back onto his bed and curled his body around Honey's and sighed and closed his eyes.

All of the anger, rage and stress seemed to melt away finally allowing him to relax a bit.

He'd let the kid sleep for a little while, then in retaliation for being worried so long, he'd hand the boy over to Modo and Vinny and let them give him one of their famous lectures on how the boy shouldn't worry them. Then he and his bro's would look the kid over and see for themselves if he was really okay.


	10. Chapter 10

Unfortunately sometime during the night while the three bros were resting up for the long lecture that they intended to give Honey, the kid developed a fever. Which as one can imagine; had the three older men practically bouncing off the walls of their cell when they found out the next morning when they tried to wake the kid up.

"Honey? Honey? Hey, come on stop playing possum. You need to get up. It's time for breakfast." Vinny said as he shook the kid's shoulder slightly as Throttle came walking out of the bathroom and looked over at the bed where the boy was still laying and frowned.

"Having trouble?" Throttle asked. Vinny looked up at Throttle as he came walking over and dropped down to a squat next to him.

"He's not moving." That was an understatment, Vinny supposed as he shook the boy a little bit harder, and still got no reaction from him.

Throttle stopped Vinny from shaking Honey so hard, figuring that the last thing the kid needed was to feel so dizzy that he puked once he was up. And then reached out and gently grasped the boy's shoulder and turned him over onto his back, so that he could see him better and noticed right away that the boys face was flushed an unusual color and his skin looked sweaty. Even his breathing looked off to the tan colored man.

"Modo, do you know how to tell if someone is running a temp?" Throttle asked as Modo climbed down off of the top bunk and walked over to see why they were having so much trouble waking Honey. Throttle and Vinny moved back a little bit and let him through and watched as he leaned over Honey and put one hand against the boy's forehead and frowned.

Honey stirred slightly, his eye lids fluttering open for a moment before closing again. "Contact the Doc. I can't be sure but Honey may be running a fever of a hundred and two or higher." Modo said as he pulled his hand back and then grabbed the blanket covering the boy and pulled it up over his slender shoulders when the boy started shivering.

Vinny got up and all but ran to find the Walky talky so that he could get the Doc to come by and do something for the boy while Throttle got up and jerked the covers off of Honey's bed, then Vinny's and then walked back over to his bed and covered the boy with the extra blankets.

Once that was done, Modo scooped the boy up and sat down on Throttle's bed and settled Honey in his lap and made sure that the blankets were wrapped tightly around the kid while they waited for Vinny to finish talking to the Doc.

Vinny walked back over to them with the Walky Talky in his hand and asked, "Is Honey responding when you move him or speak to him?"

Throttle gave him a duh look and Vinny shook his head and muttered, "Right. Stupid question-" He reached out and ran his knuckles along the curve of Honey's cheek and nearly flinched at how hot the boy's skin felt. How had he missed that earlier? He wondered as Doc asked another question.

_"Is Honey's breathing labored?" _

Modo answered. "He's breathing like he just ran a marathon."

There was a preganant pause then the Doc made a humming sound before saying. _"Well the kid always had a shitty immune system. Last night's incident must have done something it shouldn't have... Then again it may have something to do with the medicine that I gave him. I'll be there in an hour to check on him. If he gets any worse, contact me again and I'll come running." _

"Why aren't you coming running now?" Throttle asked in an dark tone.

There was another pause followed by a sigh. _"Sorry, but there was an incident with several guards and an inmate. One guy is dead another is at death's door and the other two are unconscious. I'll be stuck in the infirmary setting bones and fixing IV's for the next hour. Just make sure that Honey sleeps until I get there, alright." _

The three skipped breakfast to keep Honey company even though he slept the whole time. And while there the three had started mentally going over some things that puzzled them. Things like what the Doc had said earlier about how Honey had always had a shitty immune system. The words themselves implied that the detention center's Doc knew Honey personally.

Of course if that was true then that meant that the Doc's sons working at the center probably knew Honey too. Which mean that the kid had more people watching out for him than was _normal_.

And that got them to thinking that maybe Honey wasn't exactly _who_ he said he was. Of course if that was true then the three men figured that Honey's current condition could have been caused by foul play.

And that meant that they needed to find out who Honey really was, and just who the boy had pissed off before he wound up dead.


	11. Chapter 11

The three men got more and more distraught over the course of the hour that they sat in their cell waiting for Doc to show up and see Honey. But it wasn't because they were waiting for the detention center's resident doctor to show.

No. They were upset because Honey's temperature spiked to a whopping one hundred and three and the boy became delirious.

He started thrashing around and crying. Then after a few minutes he started _screaming_ for someone named Anthony. And by the time the boy was completely spent and resting again, Throttle, Vinny, and Modo were all visibly shaken.

It took longer than even they were aware of (a good two hours more than Doc had originally told them) but the man finally showed up with a small old fashioned black leather case that he used to carry his stethoscope, a thermometer, several bottles of asprin, and several glass bottles full of multi colored liquids and some syringes.

He walked over to the bed and put his bag down then lifted his hands and put them on Throttle and Vinny's shoulders as Modo put Honey down on the bed. "Hey, is everything okay?" Doc asked them curiously.

Both Throttle and Vinny looked at the man strangely then backed off as Modo moved back away from the bed so that the Doc could get in close to look Honey over.

Doc Andrew couldn't believe what rotten luck Honey had. First her brother was murdered, then she decided to go undercover to find out why her brother was killed and who did it. Then she got attacked, shot up, and left for dead. And now she had one of her famous fevers.

It was like the girl was cursed or something.

He reached down into the bag at his feet and pulled out the thermometer and put it in her ear and waited for it to beep then pulled it back and checked the numbers on it and gave a low whistle. "Damn kid. Are you trying to get put in the hospital?" He muttered under his breath as he fished out a needle and a glass bottle of pinkish liquid and fixed the needle in his hand.

He pulled the covers aside and noted the sweat of the outfit that he'd put Honey in the night before and sighed. Dammit, he'd need to change the girl's clothes before he left. Other wise the three young men behind him would find out that she was a girl.

Then again...maybe it was time that the three found out that Honey wasn't what the thought she was. Given what he already knew about them, he was sure that they wouldn't hurt her. Or even let someone else hurt her.

And he and his sons couldn't watch her all the time.

He gave her the shot and the quickly covered her up and pulled the bottle of asprin out of his bag and stood up as he capped the used needle and stuffed it into his pocket then handed the bottle of asprin to Modo who blinked at him as if just realizing that he was there before asking, "Will Honey be okay?"

Doc Andrews gave the young man a kind smile at the concern detected in his tone.

"Honey will be fine as long as his fever goes down. Give him two of those every four hours. But don't exceed the dose directed on the back. Honey's clothes need to be changed. And when he wakes up see if you can get him to eat something. I'll talk to the cooks in the kitchen and see if they'll make some jello and soup for him to eat." Modo made a humming sound and nodded his head in understanding as he read the directions on the back of the bottle.

Doc Andrews waved at the guys as picked up his bag and quickly exited the room before any of them could ask him anything else. Leaving the three alone to change Honey's clothes and come to grips with their room mate being a beautiful young woman.

The second that Doc was gone Modo set the bottle of asprin on the window sill with Honey's other medicines and then walked back over to the bed and sat down on the edge. "Throttle, go get me a clean shirt to change Honey into." Modo said as he reached out and pulled the blanket back and sighed at the amount of sweat staining the shirt on the boy.

God it was no wonder he was sick, the entire collar and shoulders of the shirt was completely wet! There were also stains under the boy's arms and along the front of the shirt, leading down to the pants.

Modo sighed and made a tsking sound then started to unbutton the shirt as Throttle walked up and laid a clean blue shirt next to Honey's head. Modo thanked him and slipped an arm under the boy and lifted a little bit and then froze, his expression changing from determined to one of slack jawed disbelief in the span of zero point one second.

Throttle noted the look on his brother's face as he started to walk past him and stopped in his tracks and turned around to see what was wrong. What he saw wasn't what he expected.

From his vantage point half beside Modo he could see that in Modo's current position, he was almost literally face to chest with a pair of soft creamy looking breasts encased in a pale pink satin and lace bra. Throttle's eyes widened a little bit behind his shades and he just seemed to freeze up in place and couldn't seem to move.

Until Vinny came walking up to see what was wrong and let out the most god aweful scream, that is.


	12. Chapter 12

"Okay, so our room mate is a girl-" Throttle said as he paced the cell back and forth in quick angry strides before glancing over at his bunk at Honey for what must have been the millionth time in the past two hours.

Modo nodded his head mutely. His one eye the size of a saucer while Vinny rocked back and forth and muttered incoherantly under his breath before stuttering out. "B-Breasts-"

Throttle stopped his pacing for a moment and looked at the two of them and scowled. Was he the only male in the room that _didn't_ seem to be suffering from a complex of some sort? This was just pathetic. "Come on guys, this isn't rocket science. Our room mate is a female. There's nothing scary about that right?"

His bro's only response was a slow shake of the head from Modo and a loudly squeaked, "Breasts!" From Vinny.

Throttle sighed. It was no good talking to his bros when they were like this. Their brains had completely shut down for the moment and wouldn't work again for another- He pulled out his watch and looked at it to gauge the time- Another thirty minutes or so.

Which meant that trying to figure out what the hell a girl was doing posing as a boy in a nearly all male detention center; would be his main job for the moment.

Of course that wouldn't be his _only_ job for the moment. He also needed to lay down some new ground rules to protect Honey since if anyone outside of their cell ever found out about her, she'd be bought and sold and god knows what else by other inmates, and some of their handlers.

And he didn't want to see that happen. To him it would be a waste of a perfectly lovely girl.

"Breasts!" Vinny sqeaked again and Throttle found himself sighing again before he agreed with Vinny in an irritated tone.

"Yes! Alright, she has nice breasts-" _Very nice breasts._ His mind added before he growled, "Now can we stop talking about her feminine parts?" He didn't want to get into a conversation about Honey's body. As nice as it was, he didn't want to be disrespectful of her. Knowing that she was a girl now, had caused his mind set to alter some what.

He and his bros were gentlemen after all. They _had_ manners... They just didn't have very many chances to use them since females ususally took one look at them and ran in the opposite direction.

It didn't matter that they had manners, or were decent guys. All that usually mattered was that they scared the hell out a females with their size and looks. Hell the last time the three of them had even been in contact with a female had been when Modo had been trying to court a pretty little blond that he'd liked.

The woman hadn't been very nice. And once she had tired of giving Modo false hope that they could have a relationship, she'd crushed the big guys heart and moved on to do the same to others. The bitch.

Honey however seemed to be a gentle and kind hearted young woman. And a little bit on the timid side. Which was why Throttle couldn't figure out what she was doing in a place like the detention center.

He seriously doubted that she'd ever been a drug addict, a violent gang member, or a killer. Hell the girl was so _nice_ natured and _defenseless_ that it bordered on stupid sometimes.

Honey moaned and rolled over on the bed, and for an instant- just one small instant- Throttle really, _really_ wished that the girl had never been introduced to them. But then he recalled that she was currently ill and felt a bit guilty for wishing that when she hadn't done anything to deserve such a horrible thought. Honey moaned again and Throttle walked over to the bed and leaned over her and put his hand against her forehead as her eyes fluttered open.

"Throttle?"

He gave her a small forced smile. "Hey. How are you feeling Honey?"

"I'm thirsty..." Honey said in a raspy voice before frowning a little bit and then saying. "Oh god my head hurts. What did that stupid guard do to me?" She lifted her hands and used them to cover her face for a second, completely missing the stunned/angry look on his face.

"What guard?" Throttle asked curiously. Wondering what she was talking about.

Honey lowered her arms back to her sides and looked at him and frowned as she thought for a moment. "Stan...I think that's his name-" Throttle brushed her hair back from her face and studied her as his mind went over some things before he asked.

"And what did this guy do to you? Do you remember?"

"H-He injected me with something..." She said in an perturbed tone as she tried to push herself up a little bit then said in a panicked tone. "I don't remember anything else. What did he do to me Throttle? What did he do?"

Throttle's heart clenched painfully in his chest as he reached out and gently forced her back down while trying to calm her. He didn't know if she was still delirious from the fever or not, but he didn't feel like taking any chances either way.

He and his bros would keep an eye out for a guard named Stan and go from there.


	13. Chapter 13

It took some time and a little coaxing from Throttle, but by late that evening Modo and Vinny had more or less gotten over their initial shock over discovering that Honey was a female instead of a male.

And after a long talk with their bro, decided to _try_ and act as if they didn't know about Honey's secret.

Throttle had said that it would make the girl uncomfortable around them. Maybe even make her worry. Which was why the three were going to keep_ quiet_ and continue to _watch_ the girl's back like they already have been.

The first few days were fairly easy on the three since Honey was still out of it with her fever. So they had a while to properly adjust while Honey rested and recovered. It took four or five days, but finally Honey's fever went down and she started to wake up.

Modo and Vinny had just come back to the cell from their daily excersises out in the yard and found Throttle sitting on the edge of his bed, leaning over Honey, his forehead touching hers as her eye lids fluttered for a second then stopped only to repeat the action several times.

"How is she?" Modo asked from beside Throttle as soon as the cell door was closed. Throttle jerked back a little bit and tilted his head to look at his brother.

"Better. I think..."

"Does she still have a fever?"

"I don't think so-" Throttle said as he slowly shook his head. "Her skin feels cooler to the touch. And she's breathing easier."

Vinny walked over and looked at the girl, a small frown marring his features before he reached out and lightly ran his fingers along the curve of one of her cheeks and smiled. "Her color is better today too. She isn't that flushed red color anymore."

Both Modo and Throttle made humming sounds and jumped a little bit when Honey made a slightly distressed sound and twitched on the bed. Her eye lids fluttering open then closed again. "Looks like she's trying to wake up." Modo pointed out as Honey finally managed to open her eyes for a moment before closing them again.

"Looks like she's trying and not getting very far." Vinny said in a half joking tone to hide his worry. Was it normal for people to have so much trouble waking up after sleeping for several days straight?

Throttle made another humming sound and reached out and lightly patted Honey's right cheek with his hand. The girl jerked on the bed, her eyes flying wide, opened in surprise. Throttle gave her an innocent look and smiled. "Hey sweetheart. It's time to rise and shine."

Honey blinked her eyes and looked at them for a moment then looked around, a small frown crossing her face. _"Throttle?"_ She rasped in a rough gravely tone. He smiled at her while Vinny moved away from the bed and came back a second or so later with a small plastic cup of water and handed it to Throttle.

Throttle leaned down and slipped an arm under her and lifted her up a bit so that she could get a drink. He held the cup up to her lips and tipped it back a little bit and let her drink some of it and then pulled the cup away when she started to choke.

She coughed a few times and wiped at some of the water that had slipped down her chin with the back of her hand and apologised for choking. The three males didn't say anything, they just smiled at her as Throttle laid her back down.

He was re tucking her into his bed when Honey finally managed to ask them what happened. The three looked at her curiously and mimiced the word, "Happened?" In unison.

"I don't remember anything from the past few days." Honey said tentatively. Her voice shaking a little bit.

"How do you know it's been a few days if you don't remember anything?" Vinny asked, trying to be his usual smart assed self. Honey looked at him and gave him a humorless smile.

"I can tell by how weak my body is, it's difficult to move on my own-" It was even harder for her to keep her eyes open. But refrained from saying so because she didn't want them to worry any more than they obviously had been. "So I must have been out of it for the past few days."

"You caught a cold or something and was running a really high fever." Modo finally said as he dropped down into a squat next to the bed. Honey gave him a puzzled look then nodded her head and curled up on her side.

"Still tired?" Throttle asked as he brushed a few strands of her dark hair away from her face. Honey nodded her head and closed her eyes, seconds later she was sound asleep again.


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry it's been a while. I've been finishing stories and starting new ones. But I"m back now and hopefully I'll be able to update a few of my BM stories.

So here is the next chapter of Caged. Enjoy.

(*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

The next day Honey was feeling a bit more better than she had the day before, or the few days before that.

She woke up in Throttle's bed with the man sleeping with his large body curled around her own, and the instant she shifted to get up; Throttle's eyes had snapped open. And he automatically removed himself from the bed so that she could move around and do whatever it was that she needed to do before sitting down on the edge of the bed and stifling a yawn behind one hand while the other two stirred in their beds.

Vinny was the first one to manage to crack open his pink eyes and look at Throttle and half groaned, half growled, _"Where's Honey?"_ Throttle dropped his hand from his mouth and pointed towards the bathroom. Vinny nodded his head the stretched and rolled out of bed as Modo finally opened his one eye.

By the time Honey came out of the bathroom, the three men were wide awake and in various corners of the room either sitting, standing or...smoking a cigarette in Vinny's case.

Honey blinked her eyes at the sight of the man standing over by the window in nothing but loose sweat pants, a cigarette in hand. She must have paused or something, because one second her room mates weren't paying attention to her and the next they were all looking at her with curious, concerned, and wary expressions on their faces. "Something wrong Honey?" Throttle asked.

She looked at him then pointed at Vinny and asked, "When did Vinny start smoking?"

"The other day-" Throttle said when Vinny cut him off.

"Don't worry about me none kiddo. I'm one of those rare people that can quit a habit without even trying. If my smoking bothers you then I'll put this out and I won't touch another one."

Honey looked at Vinny oddly and put her hands up, palm out in a placating gesture. It didn't matter to her one way or another if he wanted to smoke. He had just surprised her with his lack of concern about his own health that's all.

"Do what feels right, Vinny. I have no opinion either way." She said. Vinny gave her a mock salute and turned back to the window as Throttle reached out and grasped one of her wrists and pulled her into his lap and made her sit down on one of his legs.

"You feeling okay today?" He asked in a hushed tone as he framed her face in his hands to check for any signs of fever from before then slid his fingers into her dark hair and used them to comb out some of the tangles.

"I'm fine..." Honey said before falling silent and quietly let him untangle her hair knowing that it would make it easier to style later on. Throttle made a humming sound.

"Are you sure that your fine? You slept a long time and wasn't able to wake up long enough to eat or anything. You really had us worried."

"Sorry but I'm fine now."

"No dizziness? Trouble breathing? Nausea?" Throttle asked. Honey shook her head no as Modo walked by on his way to the bathroom and ruffled her hair affectionatly causing Throttle to hiss at him and mutter.

"Dammit Modo, you've messed up the boy's hair even more." Modo laughed and disappeared into bathroom as Vinny finished up his cigarette and put it out then walked over and took Honey from Throttle and waved the irritated tan furred man away once he had her settled in his lap.

"Go on somewhere and leave fixing his hair to me." Throttle glared at him for a second with his scarlet eyes and sighed.

"Fine. I'll go...do push ups or something. Honey, if he starts to bother you say the word and Modo and I will hang him by his tighty whities from the flag pole outside during morning excersises." Vinny snorted and said something under his breath about his tighty whities staying right where they were and started combing her hair with his fingers like Throttle had been doing.

He worked at it for a good twenty minutes despite having gotten all of the tangles out fifteen minutes ago while Throttle did one handed push ups while balancing a majority of his weight on his thumb. Honey watched in fascination as the man lowered his body to the floor until his chest was almost touching the floor before he easily pushed himself up then repeated the process over and over and over again.

It was like watching a marine during training. He executed the push ups with such grace and ease despite the fact that his thumb _had_ to be feeling like it was about to snap. Vinny finished playing with her hair around the time that Modo came out of the bathroom and joined Throttle in doing some push ups. "Doesn't doing push ups like that hurt?" She asked Vinny curiously as he shifted and lifted her up and moved her to the bed then set her down.

"Yes. It hurts." Vinny said in a hushed tone as he looked at his bros.

"Then why do push ups that way?"

"Because it's difficult." Modo said cheerfully.

"Because it's fun." Throttle said.

Honey looked at the two then back at Vinny, waiting for him to add what he thought about excersising that way and he shook his head. Ah, so that's how it was. Throttle and Modo were masochists and Vinny wasn't. She reached out and patted Vinny on the shoulder with a sympathetic expression on her face. "I feel for you Vinny."

Vinny made a funny little sound and bristled slightly as he muttered, "Yeah. Thanks."


	15. Chapter 15

"How's the food?" Vinny asked cheerfully as he slipped another little pile of scrambled eggs onto Honey's tray. Earning another frowning look from the girl as Throttle and Modo subtly slipped little bits of sausage and bacon and toast onto her tray while she wasn't paying attention.

Their aim was to see to it that she was fed more than normal so that she could regain her strength since she hadn't eaten in several days since falling ill.

Honey caught Modo slipping more food onto her tray and smacked the back of his hand in annoyance. She knew that the guys were worried about her but slipping her a portion of their food didn't do anything but make them go hungry and she didn't particularly like it when they went hungry.

They got grouchy. And sort of mean spirited...

"Please stop that." She muttered as Modo rubbed the back of his hand and snickered in amusement as he glanced at his bros. Vinny sat there with an indulgent smile curving his lips and Throttle had his chin propped up in his hand, his scarlet eyes staring at Honey, unblinking behind his shades as he sighed and said gently.

"We're just trying to help you get better Honey."

"I know. But feeding me so much that I wind up sick for the next few hours because I ate too much. Besides, you three shouldn't go without." Honey said as she set her fork aside. Throttle made a humming sound, his lips twitching slightly as he reached out and very gently brushed his fingers along the bottom of her jaw.

"Admirable, dearest, but unlike you we do not need the food right now. _You_ however do if your going to recover from your illness completely." Throttle said without thought, not even realizing that he'd just called Honey 'dearest'. Vinny and Modo had heard him though. And both were looking at him with expressions of comical horror on their faces.

Honey stared at him for a heartbeat or two then pulled back with another little frown on her face and looked over at Modo hoping that she hadn't just heard Throttle refer to her as _dearest_ like she thought she had. "Uh...o-okay." She said in a slightly nervous tone as Throttle pulled his arm back across the table and looked away as Vinny blurted.

"So Honey, me and my bros were talking the other day and we realized that we never really asked you what you did to get sent here? Would you mind telling us?"

Honey gave him a bored look and deadpanned. "I killed someone." The three looked at her funny, partially surprised that she would go that route and partially amused by her attempted deceit.

Modo was the first one to regain his ability to speak and in a strained voice asked, "Really?"

"Yup."

"Uh-huh..." Throttle said in a disbeliving tone.

"Pardon us for not really believing you Honey, but-" Modo started to say when Vinny cut him off.

"You just don't seem the type."

"Then you aren't paying attention to the right stuff-" Honey said in a logically. "I'm actually a very cruel and vindictive person when crossed." She said honestly. The three sat there in silence for a few heartbeats, not really knowing what to say when Throttle cleared his throat and tapped the tray her plate was on and said in a rough voice.

"Eat."

Honey looked at her plate, at all of the food still there because they kept putting more on it and scowled at it and tried to will it to disappear. Her stomach was going to kill her if she continued to eat. So she pushed her plate away and sighed, "I'm done." Then laid her head down on the table until it was time to leave the cafeteria, missing the exchange between the three.


	16. Chapter 16

Later that day-

Throttle, Vinny and Modo decided not to play any games during excercise time and instead sat down on some bleachers all the way across the yard from everyone else with Honey. It was hot, unbareably so, the three noted. The temperature spiking somewhere in the eighties as their shirts started to stick to their fur covered bodies.

"Dammit, why didn't they warn us that it was going to be so hot?" Vinny growled as he striped off his two shirts and then quickly folded them and set them aside as Throttle and Modo cast a worried look in Honey's direction. After just getting her back on her feet they weren't looking forward to having her wind up bedridden again due to possible heat stroke.

"Honey. Why don't you come over here and sit in front of me or Throttle-" Modo said when he got a painful boot to his lower back and turned his head to look at Vinny who growled.

"What the hell am I? Chopped liver? I can cast a shadow too."

"Yes, but can you keep your hands to yourself?" Modo growled back at him as he elbowed Vinny in the knee to knock his foot away from his back. Throttle sighed and slowly shook his head as Honey stood up and made her way up the bleachers several steps before almost losing her balance.

She started to fall backwards when all three men surged to their feet and wrapped their tails, arms, and hands around her to stop her from falling.

Honey was blinded for a moment before being pulled up against someone and blinked her eyes several times as long elegant fingers shifted through her dark hair as she felt someone's breath on the side of her neck. "Jesus-" Throttle's voice sounded right next to her ear, his voice shaking a little bit as he sat down and dragged her into his lap without letting her go.

"I don't think I've ever seen anyone so vertically challenged before." Modo said in an oddly disbelieving tone. He was probably shaking his head at her clumsiness.

"Sorry... I'm just a bit dizzy..." Honey muttered as Throttle slowly, reluctantly loosened his hold on her so that he could look at her face. She looked so much paler than she had been a little while ago. And it was faint but he could detect a slight tremor running through her body.

He narrowed his eyes at her a little bit. "Honey are you haivng a seizure?" He asked in a suspicious tone as Vinny and Modo moved closer to him to see if she was okay. Honey didn't respond for several seconds. She just sat seemingly unaware, in his arms, looking more and more ill by the second.

He patted her cheek a few times and then looked over at his brothers with a panicked look on his face. She had explained some of the symptoms of her seizures, but she had never told them what to do if she had one. Should he shake her? Make sure to put his belt in her mouth? What? What the hell was he supposed to do?

Finally after what seemed like forever to them, she groaned and lifted one hand and placed it over her mouth. "I don't feel so good." She rasped in a slightly weak tone.

"Do you need to go to the infirmary?" Throttle asked worriedly as he shifted her in his arms and prepared to stand up and carry her into the building when she shook her head and settled her head on his shoulder and sighed tiredly.

"No. No infirmary. I'm just tired. So let me rest a while." She said as she closed her eyes. Throttle sighed and ran his fingers through her dark hair and looked around, unsure of what else to do when he saw some kids across the yard watching him. Instinctively he held Honey a little bit tighter and turned her head against his shoulder so that it was hidden and glared back at them.

But the damage was already done. _Dammit! Why didn't I notice that someone was watching us?_ Throttle thought darkly as he muttered for his brothers to check out the guys watching them so that they could take the measure of the kids.

Later on when it was time to go inside and Honey was once again awake, Throttle pulled Modo aside and asked him what his impression of the kids had been. Modo's only reply was, "Trouble."


	17. Chapter 17

"So that's the girl that Stan transferred us here to off..." Ethan said as he and his two partners walked away from the courtyard where everyone else was excercising.

"_Shhh-_ Are you an idiot? We can't go around talking about offing people in public. The guards will have our asses thrown in solitary." Matt said quietly.

"I'm more concerned with how we'll get close enough to _do_ anything to her with those three mean looking giants hanging around-" Dylan, the leader of their little trio said in a whispered tone as they passed several guards. "After all, we can't do our job if there are people watching the little bitchs back."

"So we'll have to find a way to distract or seperate them from her."

Ethan snorted at the sheer stupidity of _that_ sentence. After all if he had been put in a cell with a hottie like that one- well, he wouldn't even bother to leave his bed. Much less her side. So finding a way to distract the three men was going to prove to be tricky with a capital _T_.

But that didn't mean that it was impossible.

(*********************************************************************************************************************************************************)

"What were those little shit heads looking at?" Vinny asked in irritation, his tail twitching in annoyance as Throttle shifted his hold on Honey and tried to make her more comfortable while she rested as Modo said.

"I can only think of two things those guys were looking at-" Leaving the words 'us' and 'Honey' hanging unsaid in the air between the three of them.

Throttle let out a menacing low sounding growl and ran one hand through Honey's dark hair again. He didn't like the sound of that. Truly he didn't. Not when it possibly meant that someone was either going to come after them or the girl. "So what do we do?" Vinny asked.

Modo scratched the underside of his chin and made a humming sound before answering, "Depends on how you want to do this- We can sit and wait. Let them come to us._ Or_ we can wait and see if they go after _our_ girl. Either way, I see some dead men walking." He said in a rumbling tone that had his brothers looking at him.

Had that been a possessive note that they had just heard in his voice? They wondered but became distracted when Honey twitched in Throttle's grasp, startling him a little bit as she started to stir in his arms.

"Honey?" Throttle said as he patted her cheek until she opened her eyes and looked at him. Once her eyes were open, Throttle grinned down at her. "Hey doll, rest well?"

"Not really. My head is killing me, and all I could hear was you three talking..." Throttle hummed and ran one of his thumbs along the skin over one of her eyebrows as she groaned. "What were you talking about anyways? For some reason your voices sounded like the teacher frrom a Peanuts special. So I couldn't really understand any of you..."

"Just as well, doll. We were talking about the new guys and how they've already pissed us off." Vinny said cheerfully as he moved to sit right next to Throttle so that she could see him instead of simply hanging back and looking like a shadow.

Honey gave him a funny look but didn't say anything as the whistle signaling for them to go inside was blown. They all got up, ignoring the strange looks that they had seemed to be getting from the other inmates for a while now, Modo carefully helping Honey down the bleachers so that she wouldn't fall.

Vinny and Throttle following closely behind.

Once back indoors the four were put back in their room to unwind a little while until the evening meal.

Honey went straight to her bunk bed and collapsed onto it face down and was still for several moments until she felt something nudging her foot. And huffed and lifted her head and turned it so that she was looking at Throttle whom was standing over her with his arms crossed over his chest, his expression unreadable. "Yes?"

"Tired?"

"I always am after a bad one." Honey said as she turned her head away and lay back down as Throttle thought, _Ah, so she really did have a siezure. _Bending down Throttle slipped his hands around Honey's middle and carefully lifted her a little bit so that he could scoot her over. Earning a squeak from the startled girl before he flopped down on her bed behind her and pretended to yawn.

"You know I think that I can go for a nap myself."

"I-In m-my b-b-bed?"

"What are you stammering for? We've slept together several times already." Throttle said in a teasing tone as he slipped an arm under her head while slipping the other around her waist and pulling her back flush against his front.

He felt her body tremble a little bit and rested his chin on the top of her head and sighed. Crap, had he scared her with his teasing? He wondered before muttering, "Go to sleep Honey." Then closed his eyes.

His good mood squashed by the faint shaking he continued to feel from her body.


	18. Chapter 18

Throttle lay completely still until Honey's body stopped shaking and her breathing pattern indicated sleep before he bothered moving. Vinny and Modo had been silent for a while now and he needed something to distract him from the fact that just for a little while, Honey had been scared of him.

Shifting up onto one elbow, he peeked at the girl's face, her head still resting on his forearm, her dark hair fanning out along the curve of her cheek. One of her small hands tightly gripping the bedsheets.

The sight of her like this caused a peculiar warmth to spread throughout his body. The warm feeling started low in his abdomen and worked it's way up to his chest then went a bit further, causing his mind to go a little bit fuzzy as he rasped, "Guys I think I may be getting myself into trouble..."

He heard both Vinny and Modo move from various positions around the room before one asked. "How so?"

Throttle looked over his shoulder at them and indicated with his free hand to come close and look down. A second later Vinny and Modo were crowding around the bed looking down at Honey as Throttle asked in a tone barely above a whisper. "What does seeing such vulnerability bring to mind?"

Modo was the first to answer, surprising both of his brothers. "Satin sheets and candles."

Vinny wrinkled his nose a little bit and tilted his head to the side a little bit and said, "A soft, curved body trembling under my fingertips."

The two fell silent for a second before swearing. "Damn."

"Fuck."

Throttle looked up at them and scowled. Crap, he hadn't expected_ that_ reaction from them. But he knew what it meant. Still he needed a vocal confirmation so he asked, "So I take it that we all are-" He didn't even get to finish before his brothers answered him.

"Affirmative." Vinny said as he hung his head a little bit.

"Oh yeah." Modo said, his voice shaking slightly as he flushed under his fur. Throttle made a low sound in the back of his throat and looked at Honey, hard.

His mind already calculating when things had started to change between them all.

He and his brothers had always had a close knit bond. So in many ways it was certainly understandable that they would all share similar feelings for the same girl.

The tricky part was figuring out _who_ would have a romantic relationship with Honey while not ruining his relationship with his brothers.

"Any ideas on how to proceed?" Modo asked after a moment or so of silence. Throttle looked back up at him, noting that his elder brother hadn't so much as budged an inch while Vinny was already across the room, smoking.

"I'm not sure-" Throttle said. "I can come up with a few, but a few don't end well for any of us."

"I'm not going to kill my brothers over a female." Modo said automatically, his mind already going over the worst case scenario. Throttle chuckled as Vinny snorted.

"We know big guy." Throttle said as he reached out and patted Modo on the cheek then dropped his hand. He needed to think of a way to defuse this situation to everyone's satisfaction before something really bad happened. But so far he was coming up with a whole lot of nothing.

"Vinny- Do you have any ideas?" He finally asked and heard his younger brother mutter something under his breath and wondered what he had just said. He might have asked if Vinny hadn't repeated his words a little bit louder this time.

"We could share her."

Throttle's body jerked as he turned his head around to stare at his younger brother in disbelief. Modo likewise had a look of disbelief on his face, his entire body tense as he gaped at the white mouse.

"What the hell man? We can't share her! Not like that!" Modo almost shouted and jumped when Throttle's arm came up and his hand covered his mouth and they both looked back down at Honey to make sure that she was still sleeping. Once assurred that was, Throttle dropped his hand back to his side and growled.

"Modo is right Vinny. Honey isn't a whore. We can't just pass her from one person to another and expect her to be happy about how things are. It simply doesn't work that way."

"Yeah! She'd fight us at every turn!"

"Then she would only end up hurting herself for nothing-" Vinny said as he walked over to his bed and sat down on it. "Look all I'm saying is that since she's here and we all like her, then we all have equal rights to woo her. And since someone is targeting her, then it might be a good idea to make her our lover in every sense of the word. There would be less people likely to mess with her if we did."

Both Modo and Throttle glared at him while trying to think up an argument, but they had to admit even begrudgingly, that Vinny was at least partially right. If they made her their lover then people would be less likely to mess with her, if only to stay in their good graces.

"I don't like this idea-" Throttle said after a moment or so. "I don't like this idea because it sounds like we'd just be toying with her. And you know that the second we take her to our beds; that some_ asshole_ will find out and try to get us to hand her over to them."

"Then we tell her what we have planned and let her decide. If she says no, we'll think of something else. But if she says yes-" Vinny let his voice trail off as he shrugged his shoulders.

"God help her..." Modo said softly, knowing all too well what it would mean. "She'd never be able to escape us."

Vinny rolled his eyes at his brother's dramatics. They were both idiots for not realizing that even if Honey got out of this place before they did and attempted to disappear, they would instinctively track her down. After all- the girl was already thought of as one of them. And would remain so until the day she died.


	19. Chapter 19

An hour after they had discussed what to do about their developing feelings for Honey, and Throttle had felt it for the best to give up his bed for the moment. Letting Honey continue her nap without him while he and Modo mulled over what Vinny had said earlier.

As much as they hated it, Vinny's words made a warped sort of sense. What with people already targeting the girl and all. And she would be much safer if the whole detention center knew she was off limits. So it wasn't like they were going to pimp her out or anything.

For fuck sake, they knew that she wasn't a bitch or ho- so they wouldn't treat her like one.

No, Honey was a lady. Someone who demanded the upmost respect from her lover or in this case, lovers. And by god they would treat her the way she should be treated.

But that was only if she said yes. After all it was her choice what they did with her body. Still it didn't stop them from feeling nervous or anxious about needing to talk with her.

So as one could imagine; they had worked themselves up quite a bit by the time she finally rolled over and stirred before coming completely awake when Vinny used his tail to tug at her ankle until she sat up and shot him a dirty look. "What? What are you doing?" She asked in a groggy sounding voice as she used one hand to push some of her hair back from her face.

Vinny unwrapped his tail from her ankle and dropped down to her eye level and said in a deceptively calm tone, "We need to talk sweetheart. Think you can wake up enough to talk?"

She looked at him blankly before frowning and using one of her hands to rub at one of her eyes and nodded, albeit a little reluctantly. "Okay what do you guys want to talk about?" She asked as she dropped her hand away from her eye and blinked at them. Seemingly waiting for someone to start talking.

Throttle and Modo both exchanged a look that said that they were _not_ going to enjoy this talk. Especially when it could come back to haunt them in horrible, wrathful ways later on. Vinny however didn't care one way or the other.

This had to be done or Honey may very well end up ruined or worse. Dead.

"For starters, we know that your a girl-" Vinny said then cringed a little bit, unsure of how she would react to knowing that they knew. Honey gave him a look that said she was wide awake now, her mind going over the information even as Throttle stepped up behind him to smack him in the back of the head.

Obviously not happy with starting out their talk _that_ way. After all she must have had a reason to hide her gender in the first place. Why compound her worries and fears like that?

His little brother was a frigging moron!

"Go on." Honey said, surprising them all with her calmness. After all if they had been in her place they would have been frantically trying to climb the walls or something in an effort to escape. But then Honey always managed to surprise them in one way or another, so maybe they should have expected this from her.

Vinny opened his mouth to continue, but for some reason his voice didn't seem to want to work. To be perfectly honest he had no idea how to speak with her about what he and his brothers had conversed about. Mainly because everything sounded so calm and logical in his head... But he was worried it would end up a mess if he said anything further.

Turning his head he looked at his brothers, silently pleading for help in this area. He didn't want Honey to hate him or Throttle and Modo so they needed an more eloquent speaker.

"Uh...Throttle could you help me out here?" He finally asked as his second oldest brother gave him a glare that could wither flowers at over a hundred paces.

_Geez, what's crawled up his tail? _Vinny thought as Throttle stepped forward and pushed him aside and muttered, "Pussy." then turned his attention to their girl and gulped a little. She had a _don't-fuck-with-me_ sort of look that was both a little bit hot and intimidating.

He cleared his throat and looked back at Modo and Vinny who were both hanging back, looking anxious then said, "Okay, this is how it is. We were talking earlier and realized that we all sort of like you-"

Honey tilted her head to the side a little bit and studied him. "In what capasity?" She asked curiously. _That has to be one of the most dangerously loaded questions I've ever heard. _Throttle thought before replying.

"Like, like."

"Ah." Honey said as it dawned on her what he meant then asked, "Anything else?"

"Tons of stuff."

"Well get on with it then."

"Right well, we know that someone is after you. We also know that you must have your reasons for not saying anything about being targeted and such- and as much as we want to let you keep personal stuff personal, we're emotionally invested in this. We're emotionally invested in _you_. And to keep you from harm we may have to do something that you may think less of us for..."

"Like what?"

Throttle fell silent for a moment and seemed to be grappling with something internally. God this was difficult. Far more difficult than he had imagined it would be. He was scared that propositioning her in such an ungentlemanly way would do more damage to her than they may be able to deal with.

But what choice did they have if they wanted to protect her?

Swallowing past the lump that was suddenly forming in his throat he decided to jump in with both feet so to speak and said quickly, "We want to make you our lover. Which would mean that you would be passed around between us. You would be _our_ girlfriend. We would need to touch and kiss you in public and when you were more comfortable with your situation, we would even have sex."

Honey stared at him wide eyed, her expression shocked a little bit at first before she asked in a slightly shaking tone, "Are you giving me a choice? Or are you simply trying to spell out how it will be from now on?"

"The choice is yours sweetheart. After all, we can't and won't force you. If you don't want to do this then we'll think of something else." Throttle said as he leaned down a little bit and placed one hand against one of her cheeks, his thumb moving lightly across the soft skin of her cheekbone, making her breathing hitch as a shiver worked down her spine.

She didn't know what to think about Throttle's proposition.

She knew that the guys were decent and kind- God knew that they had never done anything to hurt her. And had treated her well and taken care of her as if she was one of their own. But this... This seemed a bit much even for her.

Sure she had known before coming to the detention center that there was a possibility of having something like this happen.

She had even done her best to prepare herself for it. But when facing the reality of such a situation, she balked. She wasn't sure she could stand being passed around from one person to another even if it was with the guys.

She opened her mouth to say no, to tell them that she wasn't sure she could do it but all that came out was a pathetic sounding squeak. Throttle gave her a tight lipped smile and dropped his hand away from her as she brought her hands up to cover her mouth, embarrassed by her own weakness and inability to answer them.

"It's okay sweetheart. We knew that we'd probably be rejected, but we still wanted to try." Throttle said as he moved away from her. Modo and Vinny exchanged a look and went to the other side of the room where they both began to occupy themselves with a riveting game of poker while Throttle decided that now was as good a time as any for that nap.

Leaving Honey as alone as they could so that she could think.


	20. Chapter 20

In the few days that followed things became a little bit awkward/strained between Honey and the guys. Emotionally speaking the three young men were keeping a distance while somehow remaining as pleasant and kind to her as they had been from the start.

One of the few noticable changes in their behavior though had been Throttle started sleeping in his bunk again and after the first two nights of missing his presence next to her, she started crying herself to sleep.

Which didn't go unnoticed by the guys. After all there wasn't much that they _could_ miss with those big ears of theirs. Which was why on the third- Or was it the fourth day? They couldn't recall.

All they knew was that they couldn't take anymore of her crying herself to sleep at night.

They were out in the courtyard, exercising while their girl sat on the bleachers a good twenty feet away with her head resting in her hands and her shoulders slumped.

"Fuck! I can't take anymore of this-" Vinny said as he threw down the cigarette that he'd been working on while Modo and Throttle played hoops in an effort to distract themselves from looking over at her.

Seeing her so down these past few days had really started to bug them. And though they knew it was all their fault that she was depressed, they weren't exactly sure how to fix the problem.

After all none of them had a damned time machine.

Though Modo had been trying to design one in his spare time just in an effort to be semi helpful. He'd already reported that he should have one up and running in...oh say, thirty or forty years. Which pretty much left them screwed in the here and now.

Throttle tossed the ball to Vinny as he threw his cancer stick down and caught it while his second oldest brother turned to look at the girl. God she looked pitiful right now. And he wanted to say something. Either that or just hug her and tell her to forget 'the talk' incident altogether.

He and his brothers had lived eighteen years without a girlfriend. They could survive the disappointment of being turned down. It wasn't like being rejected was the end of the world or anything.

He saw Honey rub her face with her hands and then stand up and felt himself visibly tense a bit as she turned and started walking towards them. Vinny bounced the ball to Modo who tucked it under his left arm and held himself perfectly still as if he were worried the slightest movement might send her fleeing to the other side of the court yard or something.

She stopped in front of them and fidgeted with one of her shirt sleeves and started shifting slightly from foot to foot nervously as they waited to see what she would say to them.

"I-I'm sorry about the other day..." She stammered out as she stopped moving from foot to foot and began to twist the cuff of her sleeve between her fingers as she continued.

"I-It's not that I don't like you guys too. In fact I'd be lying if I said that I hadn't thought of myself with one or even all of you-" She said as the three tilted their heads to the right and stared at her. Their ears, tails and fingertips twitching slightly.

"You're such sweet guys but I'm embarrassed and find the whole mention of sex with three seperate people _daunting_. I mean I knew that something like this might happen when I found out I would be sent here- so I tried to prepare myself for that, but I couldn't follow through with it. It just made me feel sick...because I'm just not that sort of person. And I hate myself for my weakness-"

She might have said more if Modo hadn't have reached out and gently covered her mouth with his free hand, causing her pretty eyes to flicker to their faces before saying, "Honey, darlin, we get it. Really we do. Your a lady. We don't think any less of you for the other day. We know that what we're asking for is a bit much. So try not to torture yourself over it anymore. Okay?"

Honey blinked at him then reached up and grasped his wrist and pulled his hand away from her mouth so that she could say something else when Modo slipped his hand from her mouth to the curve of her cheek and leaned in and gently touched his mouth to hers in a feather light kiss, then stepped back and grinned at her.

"We good?" He asked as she flushed a nice pink color and mutely nodded her head as Throttle and Vinny both snickered.

_Thank god for small favors. _Throttle thought as he took the ball from Modo and handed it to Honey and asked her if she wanted to join the game. She took the ball from his hand and gave them a small smile and Throttle and his brothers couldn't help but think that things would finally get back to normal now.


	21. Chapter 21

The rest of the day was fairly uneventful aside from the guys being approached to ask if Honey was available for some recreational activity.

Which was a less than subtle code for, _'We wanna fuck your friend whether its consentual or_ _not'_. The guys shot the others down with some scathing comments about how they weren't man enough to handle her.

Embarrassing Honey in more ways than one while upsetting Throttle, Vinny, and Modo for having to go there in the first place since they had just got back on good terms with her. However they were relieved to know that Honey wasn't mad at them. She was just mortified that now everyone was going to think she was a slut.

Which upset the guys again, but in a different way.

So after spending the rest of the day trying to make it up to her, it was finally lights out and the three men were for once grateful that they could move around their cell in the dark. Each of them was filled with a restless energy along with a nagging worry that something huge and life altering was about to happen.

So the second Honey was out, the three got up and moved to the far corner of the room and sat down on the cold stone floor to talk about what to do next. Using whispered tones so that they didn't disturb their girl the three huddled together and whispered, "What the fuck was that shit about?" Vinny asked, his tone, even as soft as it was- was sounding seriously vexed.

"Dunno. Maybe some of the boys here are itching to pick a fight with us." Which was a possibility since they more or less ran things and could get the guards and others to do what they wanted through intimidation tactics.

"Either that or someone here is trying to set Honey up for a nasty end." Throttle said in a gravely tone as he recalled the incident from about a month ago when Honey had been ill and mentioned that one of the guards had attacked her.

It was entirely possible that that same person was now trying to finish what he started by using some of the other more naieve inmates.

Hell for all they knew that person had even told someone that Honey was a girl and would make a nice little bitch for some of the more _vicious_ people in the detention center before he had her killed.

It wasn't a pleasant thought.

Not one little bit.

"You think whoever is finally starting to make his move?" Modo asked in a hushed tone, his one pink/scarlet eye glowing eerily in the soft light filtering into the room.

"It's possible." Throttle said as he crossed his arms when Vinny made a low growling sound. His tail twitching in agitation.

"Then we need to find a way to make her our lover before things get out of control." Both Throttle and Modo looked at him wide eyed, as if they had expected him to come up with something more useful. _Dumbasses_. Didn't they realize that as the younger of them he was more hormone driven?

And besides, Honey was cute. Really cute.

And his mind just slid right into the gutter... God why couldn't anything ever be simple? He wondered as Throttle reached out and grabbed him by the front of his shirt and yanked him forward until their noses were almost touching and growled.

"You wanna run that by us again, megga moron?"

Vinny blinked. "Okay, I said-" He was cut off by Modo this time. Goddammit! What was with his brothers and their lack of manners? I mean, really, why bother asking him to explain something to them if they weren't going to let him speak? He gave the two pissed looking men a withering glare and snapped.

"Are you gonna let me finish, assholes?"

The two exchanged a look and sighed. Like they really had a choice... Vinny took a deep breath and covered the talk incident in one breath then went on to remind them that it wasn't like Honey couldn't see herself with one or even all of them in a romantic capasity. Which he then spelled out for them as neither a _yes_ to their preposal. Nor a _no_ to it.

The basic truth was that she was worried that if she said yes, they would fight or she would feel spread too thin.

He also mentioned that there was something else holding her back. He wasn't sure what it was, but whatever it was bothered her greatly. So it was up to them to make the first move.

Throttle and Modo blinked at him, not really understanding what he meant. "Y-You want us to more or less force ourselves-" Modo stammered out in an aghast tone. Vinny rolled his eyes at his eldest brother's dramatics and growled.

"No! Forcing ourselves on her would ruin everything!"

"You're talking about seducing her. Setting a pace and taking our time to conqure her." Throttle said calmly as he reached out and placed his hand on top of Modo's head and ruffled his short hair affectionately.

"Yes! No-" Vinny almost shouted and then went quiet when Honey made a small sound and rolled over in her sleep before Vinny said in a more subdued tone, "Dammit bros! Stop twisting my words around to sound like it's something dirty and underhanded and wrong. Honey may be a girl, but she's _our_ girl. So thinking of her as nothing more than a conquest is wrong!"

"What I was actually trying to say is that we seduce her- yes- and make her the single greatest love of our lives. She deserves nothing less from us so that's what we'll do." Vinny sat back as his brothers gave him a surprised look.

They had never known him to have such a romantic side.

It was as shocking as it was adorable. Though they wouldn't comment on it, their younger brother might hurt them. Or at the very least die trying in typical, comical male fashion.

"So when do we put this plan of action into order?" Modo asked curiously. The three of them looked towards the bed where Honey was sleeping, curled up on her side, facing away from them.

"I'd say we start tonight but let's let her sleep while she can. She'll need the rest for future reference."

"Then we'll start tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Bright and early."


	22. Chapter 22

To: Lynn Knight

Here it is.

(*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Throttle hadn't been joking when he said that they would start their plan bright and early, the jerk sat up all night simply for the sake of putting their plan to seduce Honey in action. Modo and Vinny knew this because their bro was still up when they rolled out of bed and started their morning routine.

As usual Honey was the last one up, but only because they let her sleep in until after their morning exercises.

However once she was awake Modo and Vinny noticed a subtle change in Throttle's personality as Honey started to shuffle towards the bathroom. He glanced at them, his scarlet eyes glowing softly in the light filtering through the window as he got up and walked up behind her in two long strides.

And wrapped an arm around around her slender waist while he used his other hand to hook his fingers in the collar of her shirt and without a single word of permission latched onto the side of her neck with his mouth while crossing his arms around her chest to grip her shoulders tightly in his hands, and crushed her smaller body against his own.

Honey squirmed in his grasp, her body trembling slightly as she felt his teeth scrape against the tender skin of her throat before she felt him suckle the skin_ hard _forcing a soft cry from her throat before he released her, and lifted his head enough to see wheather or not the marking he'd made would stand out enough. He'd made sure that it was well above her shirt collar, just below her ear by several inches.

And the marking itself was a nice reddish color and stood out in stark contrast against Honey's usually flawless skin.

Lifting his left hand, he brused his fingertips over the marking and felt Honey's pulse fluttering under his touch as she turned her head slowly and looked at him over her shoulder. Her face was flushed and unreadable, though her body language told him that he may have just gotten himself stuck in the dog house.

"Uh... Sorry, but I couldn't wait to do that. And with the inmates asking about you the other day we felt it best to at least make it _appear_ as if you were taken." She narrowed her eyes at him, then glanced at Modo and Vinny behind him. They looked tense. Which meant either Throttle was acting because they felt something might go down soon and they were worried she'd get hurt.

Or he was flat out lying to her.

Either way she hadn't exactly apprieciated Throttle giving her a hickey like that.

Still... If he and the others thought that something may be going down soon, then she had no real choice but to try and be understanding. But if he laid his hands on her again without permission from her first, she was going to tie his tail in a knot the likes of which that he would never manage to get out again.

"I understand Throttle, but you should have warned me first. A girl could get the wrong impression, ya know." Throttle cringed a bit at her words but nodded his head in understanding as he pushed her long dark hair back from her face and kissed her cheek before she looked over at Modo and Vinny again and asked, "Anybody else gonna grab me and do weird stuff?"

Modo automatically put his hands in the air and shook his head no. "No ma'am. Never. Nada."

Honey looked over at Vinny whom had been strangely quiet the whole time and caught sight of pink eyes staring at her hard before he said, "Not without permission. I refuse to cross the line."

"Great, so you two jerks are just going to make me look bad in front of the lady."

"Yup."

"Totally."

"I'm hating you both right now, just so you know." Throttle growled as his tail flicked in irritation as Honey continued her trek to the bathroom without another word and closed the door behind her.


End file.
